lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
BOSIAS rifle
"''AR2? Nooo... Now, an AR3, sure. Plenty of times." -Unknown Forgotten Lion thinking of a newer iteration of the gun. "''There's No Such Thing as an ''AR3'..." -Unknown Forgotten Rhino responding to the comment The Black Overwatch Standard Issue Advanced Spikorr (BOSIAS), also known as Pulse Rifle or "AR2"('A'ssault '''R'ifle '''2; stemming from a development codename), is a Chi Energy/pulse-powered assault rifle manufactured by the Combine. The BOSIAS is essentially a Combine variant of current assault rifles, commonly issued to Overwatch Soldiers and Overwatch Elites. ---- Overview It has a 30-round magazine, which is reloaded with an automatic mechanism built into the weapon. A Chi Energy Ball shooter is built into it; the destabilized chi orb is capable of disintegrating almost anything biological it touches. On the body on one side can be seen the alphanumeric "V952", also featured on other Combine devices. While the BOSIAS is common amongst the Overwatch forces, only Overwatch Elite are allowed to fire the Energy Balls. If the Overwatch Elite is killed, they will drop an Energy ball and the roleplayer can pick it up. Forgotten often capture BOSIAS Rifles for their needs. Notably, a Rebel at Westshore Point informs his comrades that the weapon's secondary attack can be useful against Ice Hunters, leading to a small "AR3 dispute". While similar, the mounted variant, the "Emplacement Gun", is a Varient of it. The Roleplayer can acquire this weapon almost anywhere the Forgotten are around, scavenged off of a dead soldier, bought from Forgotten merchants, stolen from their Armories. Tactics to use this Gun properly *The BOSIAS's recoil is extremely strong. The weapon's spread is much worse when firing the weapon in automatic mode, so firing it in short bursts is highly recommended (this also conserves ammo). Furthermore, the roleplayer can only hold three full magazines (that is, one in the gun, two spare), which are easy to go through if firing in automatic mode. *Since the amount of ammo the player can carry for the BOSIAS is relatively low and it burns through ammo very quickly if not carefully managed, it is best used in situations where nearby ammo is plentiful - that is, when fighting Combine Soldiers as a rifle dropped gives much more ammo compared to the MChi-7. *In most situations, the BOSIAS is better than the MChi-7, and is a good all-around automatic weapon. While the MChi-7 has a higher rate of fire and bullet capacity, the BOSIAS deals much more damage, and is much more accurate (when used correctly). *Take advantage of its high accuracy and go for headshots if possible. This helps to kill the enemy faster than usual and save ammo for later. *The cores powering the weapon's alternate fire are rather hard to come by and should be preserved for special cases. *They are efficient on lined up enemies, since it goes through them all before it hits a wall. Using it in small rooms is also efficient, since it bounces on the walls, floor and ceiling. However, use in outdoor environments where the sky is exposed is unwise, as the projectile orb disintegrates upon flying out into open air, therefore shortening the use and value of the weapon. Also, the orbs are programmed to be a fast projectile rather than hitscan bullets. Take your time to adjust aim, as it takes about 1 second to launch an orb. *BOSIAS-fired Energy Balls can be deflected by a blast made with the Gravichi Gun, by capturing it. This happens whether or not the Gravichi Gun is infused with Fire Chi. Category:All Articles Category:Forgotten Category:Weapons Category:Combine Category:Resistance Weapons